To Get Her Smile Bck
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: An AU fic...a little. After Saskue left, Sakura went into a deep depression. Being the great friend he is, Naruto can't sit by and let her waste away. So, he has the perfect plan to get Sakura back. A date with Rock Lee!


Title: Double Date of Doom

Pairing(s): Naruto/Hinata & Rock Lee/Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This a _very_ late birthday gift to my friend, Julian. He wanted me to write a Naruto fic. I hope he likes it.

Note: Rock Lee is already healed up from his surgery.

* * *

"So, how is she?"

"Not good. She hasn't got out of the bed yet."

A grunt of disapproval replied back along with a frown. Naruto folded his arms over his chest with his eyes closed as he and I-no stood outside of Sakura's bedroom. The two stood across from each other, trying to think of something to do with their friend. It been three days since Sauske left the Leaf Village.

Even when they told the pink haired girl that she tried her best to get him to stay, she would only smile, then continued to blame herself. After hearing her story, I-no secretly couldn't blame Sakura for being depressed.

If you tell someone you love him/her, and he/she still leaves, you would be depress too, right?

"She has been eating, right?" The sound of Naruto's voice broke I-no from her world. She glanced up with big eyes, almost forgetting he was standing in front of her.

"Yeah," Taking her eyes to the side, and fighting back her tears, I-no bit her bottom lip. "Her mother had sure of that." She finished. By the time she looked up, Naruto was in her face, and did something that surprises her.

He hugged her

With her arms still down at her side, she embraced his scent and warmth, trying to get her mind to get use to the gesture. Months ago, she would had push Naruto away in disgust and say horrible things. But, this isn't the annoying jerk she shared a classroom anymore. This is the mature, stronger, and better Naruto. Not wanting to waste another second, she wrapped her arms around him, and the tears finally spilled down her face.

"Don't cry," she heard him say. Naruto released her, and held I-no by her arms with that infamous grin. "I have a plan! We're going to get the Sakura we both love and care about." Wiping I-no's tears away with his thumb, he ran down the hall.

A sad smile appeared on I-no's face as she watched him leave. "I know you can." She told the air.

* * *

_Just the guy I wanted to see_ Naruto thought as he ran to one of the restaurants in the village. Grinning, he walked in and to the table of the person he wanted, and a few others.

"Lee-chan," he greeted with a bow. He looked around, and nodded his respect to his team, and Hinata's team. "May I sit here?" he asked.

Rock Lee gave him a huge smile as he patted a seat next to him. "Sure, my friend! Don't mind if you join us."

Naruto took a seat next to Rock, locking eyes with Neji. Sipping his tea with Ten-Ten, Neji returned the look, but nodded his respect to the boy who taught him about faith and destiny. Hinata blushed heavily as she saw her crush sitting at a table away from her. Kiba rolled his eyes as Shino pretended nothing is happening.

"What do I owe for this visit?" asked Rock Lee, patting Naruto on the back.

Naruto grinned back at Rock Lee, grabbing a sushi and popping it in his mouth. "Well, it something to do with Sakura. I'm pretty sure you know the story on that."

The cheerful smile slowly faded from Rock Lee's face. Now, everyone started to pay attention. "Yes, I know the story. What about her? Is she still in deep depression?"

It was Naruto's smile turn to leave his face. "Yeah, I just came from there with I-no. I know I promise her that I would get Saskue back, but I wouldn't feel right leaving when she's like this. That's why I come to you.

"Really," Rock Lee perked back up. "What do I have to do?"

Naruto took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. He knew this was a big risk and this hurts _his_ heart, but he would do anything for Sakura. After he finally clamed his nerves, he let the words out.

"Go on a date with Sakura."

TBC?


End file.
